You Take Me The Way I Am
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Mini-stories about Danny and Sam to the song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. Major DxS, songfic, Pre- and Post-PP. Please read and review, & enjoy! xD -Hunter of Phantom x Phan


**Author's Note:** One of my best friends sent me a picture online of this song being quoted on it. And I absolutely love this song, it's just so cute! And it fits PERFECTLY with Danny and Sam! At least that's what I thought. So please tell me if you agree! I really hope you enjoy this songfic! Note that the order of events in it kind of follows an order, from before Phantom Planet and before they were together, to after Phantom Planet and them being together. Also, they're all separate stories. So don't get confused, lol. Please read and review. Thank you! (: -Hunter

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman, and the song The Way I Am is property of Ingrid Michaelson. Aspirin is property of the Aspirin creators. Rogaine is property of..... the Rogaine creators. I do not own any of them. (:

_If you were falling_

_Then I would catch you_

As Danny came tumbling down to the ground, Sam had thousands of thoughts racing through her mind.

"What am I going to do?"

"What if he gets hurt?"

"I knew we shouldn't have came out this late!"

"I can't lose him!"

-----

At exactly 10:36 P.M., on a Friday night, Danny's ghost sense went off as him and Sam were watching a movie at Danny's house. Thinking it would only be a harmless ghost attack, like the Box Ghost, Danny and Sam decided to check it out together.

What they didn't expect was Skulker, once again hunting for the infamous "ghost boy", this time having upgraded to bigger and better equipment. This could only mean one thing.. _not good._

So as the fight between Danny and Skulker continued, Sam could only observe from the sidelines. This wasn't really her philosophy, just waiting and watching, but Danny insisted.

But waiting and watching as Skulker mercilessly pounded on poor Danny, Sam was not going to do any longer. Skulker slammed a rocket into Danny, and as he came tumbling down to the ground, Sam had to do something about it.

So what else then to run, arms stretched out ahead of her, to where Danny was falling? What else could she do? She was going to catch him.

And catch him she did.

"OOF!" Danny yelled as he fell into Sam's arms, a bit roughly, but nevertheless was caught.

Danny fumbled to retrieve the Fenton Thermos from his pocket; once he opened it he sucked Skulker in.

"Sam....." Danny slowly and nervously said. He began to blush and rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, Danny?" Sam asked, starting to smile.

"Um.. thanks.. for, ya know.. catching me," he said slowly, embarrassed and as red as a tomato.

Sam giggled, blushed, and said, "No problem, Danny."

_You need a light_

_I'd find a match_

Danny stumbled along the wall, towards the light switch in the kitchen. Today had been an extremely rainy day, thunderstorms and all, and when the power finally went out, Danny was all but happy.

But of course it made it a little better that Sam and Tucker were over with him.

Being the clueless boy he is, he attempted to turn on the lights, only to find that they went out, and obviously aren't going to come back on until the storm was over.

"Oh. My. GOSH," Danny yelled, frustrated with himself and the drowsy day it had been.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a storm. I mean, come on, we'll find some kind of light," Tucker reassured him.

"If by light you mean some sort of dangerous ghostly glowing device, then yeah, we'll be _fine_," Danny replied with an attitude and a smirk.

"Geez, Danny. There's gotta some candles or something around here," Sam said.

"Hey! You're right! I'll be right back," Danny said excitedly, and raced up the stairs, tripping twice on his way up.

When he came back into the kitchen, he had an arm load of candles from his parents' and Jazz's rooms.

"Aw, man. I don't have a light for these things!" Danny whined.

"Oh, here," Sam replied casually as she slowly made her way to the kitchen drawers. As she rummaged through them, she felt for matches, a lighter, _anything_.....

"Ha!" she squealed in delight.

Sam grabbed a box of matches from the drawer and again made her way back to Danny and the candles.

Sam scraped the match along the back of the box, and once she finally got it to light, she rose the match to five of the candles and lit each one.

When she got to the last one that Danny was holding, she lit it slowly, and suddenly there was an aurora of light in between their faces.

They both blushed, smiled, and looked away.

_'Cause I love the way you say good morning_

_And you take me the way I am_

Danny woke up and looked at the clock. It was exactly 9:52 A.M. Sam and Tucker had slept over the night before, being it was the beginning of Holiday vacation.

Danny rolled over and tried to get into a more comfortable position. Lying on the floor all night had not done his back justice.

After realizing he was out of luck in trying to get comfortable, Danny decided to brush his fingers through his hair. He realized it was a complete mess.

Sam then awoke, fluttering her eyes open slowly. She slept on the couch above Danny and Tucker.

"Good morning, Sam," Danny said cheerily, looking up from where we was lying on his stomach. His bangs fell over his eyes.

"Good morning, Danny," Sam replied, just as happily. She smiled as Danny blushed and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

_If you are chilly_

_Here, take my sweater_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were exiting the Nasty Burger quickly. They needed to get home before it started to rain; the wind was already blowing fiercely. They began their walk home.

"Gosh, it's _so_ cold!" Danny complained. He didn't bother bringing a coat; he was just wearing his normal white and red t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

Sam, being the more sensible one, brought her baggy black sweatshirt, because she knew it was supposed to get really cold by evening.

Tucker just threw on a thin jacket before he left his house. He didn't care.

"Ha, reminds me of the time in the Specter Speeder. You know, when you were cold. And Sam said that her hands were warm....." Sam interrupted him with an, "Okay! We get it, Tucker," and looked away. Of course a pink color rose to her cheeks.

Danny blushed too, but just put on a cheesy grin and changed the subject. But before long, he was so cold that his nose, cheeks, and ears were a bright pink color.

"Uh, I think I'm getting frostbite on my hands," he said nervously.

"Here, take this," Sam said reassuringly. She took off her sweatshirt and handed it to him.

"No, wait! Now you'll be cold," Danny said with a frown.

"Oh, it's fine. You're the one who's cold. I'm warm now, I'll be okay," she replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, hesitant.

"No. I'm just saying that. _Of course_, I'm serious! Geez, Danny," Sam replied sarcastically, with a smile beginning to form on her face.

Danny took the sweatshirt from Sam, threw it on over his own shirt, and succumbed to the smell of lilies and lavender, the aroma of Sam Manson.

_Your head is aching_

_I'll make it better_

"My. Aching. HEAD!!" Danny yelped in pain.

"Heh, I really don't think screaming is gonna make it any better," Sam said with a sarcastic edge.

"Gee, thanks for the advice," Danny replied.

Sam handed him an ice pack for his head, and went upstairs to his bedroom to retrieve a pillow and blanket.

Turns out slipping on some kind of ghostly weapon, sliding down the hallway (hitting and scraping both walls in the process), and diving to eventually hit your head on the cold, hard ground really does have its side effects. A pounding headache, that is.

When Sam came back downstairs, she tucked the pillow behind Danny's head, and then covered him up with the thick, dark blue blanket. Then she handed him two Aspirin tablets and some water for him to take.

Just as Danny was about to drift off to sleep, he whispered, "Thanks, Sam."

Sam kissed him on the top of his head, and went to sit on the other end of the couch next to his feet, just as Danny doze off.

Eventually Sam fell asleep as well, and stayed there for a few hours, until they both woke up.

Danny's headache was gone. And Sam was the one to make it better.

_'Cause I love the way you call me baby_

_And you take me the way I am_

There was a loud, continuous knock on the door of the Manson Mansion.

"Yeah, I'll get it!" Sam yelled to no one in particular.

She was expecting Danny to come over and watch some movies with her downstairs.

As she opened the door, Danny's familiar voice entered the house.

"Hi, baby," he said with a cheesy grin on his face.

'Whoa. Did he just call me baby? Well, we _are_ going out. So why shouldn't he? I don't remember him saying it before, though. Oh well, I kind of like it. No, scratch that, I _really_ like it,' Sam thought. Then she realized he was watching her intently and she blushed, and put on the same cheesy grin.

"Hi....." Sam searched for the right word.

".....love," she finished off, blushing even more. Danny returned it.

They walked downstairs, hand-in-hand, to Sam's movie theater.

_I'd buy you Rogaine_

_When you start losing all your hair_

"AHH!" Danny screamed (again).

"Ah, what is it this time?" Sam replied back, giggling silently.

"My, my.... MY HAIR!!" Danny yelped. Danny and Sam were 28 years old and happily married for 4 years, expecting their first child.

"Your hair?" Sam asked sarcastically. She walked into the bathroom and looked at Danny's shocked reflection through the mirror.

"I think.. I think I'm losing it!" he exclaimed. Sam gently took a piece of his hair in her hand, examined it, then pushed it back.

"May I ask..... where?" Sam asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Right, here!" Danny pointed to the top middle of his head. Sam spotted a tiny section of skin that couldn't have been seen from a foot away.

"Wow, Danny. You probably just accidentally pulled it out or something. Seriously. You're not even old.. much," she replied, laughing.

"Ha-ha! Funny. Hey, you're 28 too. So, uh, you're not old, much, either," he replied with a smirk.

Sam laughed even harder, and opened the cabinet next to the mirror. She pulled out a bottle from the top shelf.

"Here," she said in between laughs, "my dad used it before he got that hair replacement surgery. He gave it to me.. you know, just in case you would ever need it. I guess that time has come."

"Wait. You want me to use..... _Rogaine_?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you have a better idea? Seriously, you don't have to use it. It's not even noticeable!" Sam exclaimed

"Oh, give me that!" Danny said.

He started pouring it on the tiny bald spot on his head, when Sam grabbed it from him.

"Whoa! If you keep that up, you'll look like.. well, you won't look too good," Sam laughed.

"Hey! Look, it's almost out! Geez, how much did your dad use?"

Sam just smiled and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the car keys and left the house, telling Danny she'd be back in a little.

She was going to buy some more Rogaine.

_Sew on patches_

_To all you tear_

Danny arrived home as Danny Fenton, black hazmat suit in one hand, a heart-shaped box of chocolates in the other.

"Mhm, what is it this time?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh, I kinda.. ripped.. my Phantom suit," Danny replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Watch it! You'll rip it even more!" Sam said, smiling, and walking over to where he stood at the doorway.

"And what're the chocolates for?" she asked, a sly grin creeping upon her face.

"Well, I just thought.. that maybe, if you could fix the suit, please? That, I could repay you.. with these," he offered the chocolates.

Sam took his offer, taking the box.

"Well, I don't usually sew, but.. I'll make an exception. Just for you, though. If anybody _ever_ finds out I did this, you're _dead_." She thought for a moment, then added, "And not just half-dead, I mean _fully_ dead," and Sam smiled. She grabbed his black Phantom suit from his hand, and walked off to the hall closet to try to find sewing supplies.

Danny laughed and said, "Yeah, I wouldn't take that chance."

_'Cause I love you more than I could ever promise_

_And you take me the way I am, mmmmm_

Sam loved Danny with all of her heart, and Danny loved Sam with all of his heart. It was that simple. Even though they would get into stupid arguments, or occasionally fight over ghosts and such, it didn't matter in the end. They _loved_ each other. And they _belong_ together. Sam realized this as she ate her TV dinner, no meat included.

Sam called Danny on her cell phone, and when the answering machine picked up, she knew just what to say.

"I love you, Danny. Call me back." She smiled to herself and hung up.

_You take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am._

One hour later, Sam lay sprawled out on her bed. She fell asleep thinking about Danny. Although she was different in so many ways, he still loved her. He took her just the way she was. He didn't care that she was gothic, or that she always wore purple, green, and black. He didn't care that she was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, or that she could be really bossy. He didn't care that she was filthy rich, and he didn't care that she wasn't popular in the least. He just loved her for her. That's all that really mattered.

Her cell phone was sitting beside her on the night stand. It vibrated and vibrated, until finally her answering machine picked up.

"You've reached Sam Manson. Leave a message, if you dare," the machine said.

"I love you too, Sam. And I always will. Call me back," Danny said, smiling, and thinking how much he really meant that.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I want to tell you their ages in each verse/story. There's 10, so I'm just going to go by numbers.

1st Verse- 14 years old

2nd- 14

3rd- 14

4th- 14

5th- 15

6th- 15

7th- 28

8th- 19

9th- 16

10th- 16

So yeah, I kind of skipped around a lot with their ages. Sorry about that.

Oh yeah, and the one where Danny fell and hit his head.. that came from personal experience. (:

Haha, yeah, but I tripped on a box, not on a ghostly weapon. LOL. XD

But anyway, please read and review to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!! xD

xx-Hunter[of Phantom x Phan].


End file.
